The Painted Lady Alternate Ending
by Capricieux
Summary: What if Aang hadn't learned that Katara was the Painted Lady until later? My fluff-injected version of Season 3 Episode 3


Hey people!! Sorry I haven't written in a while, it's been so crazy with graduation and stuff! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories! I love you all and you get virtual hugs!! This is my version of what totally should have happened during the Painted Lady. BTW does anyone know where I can watch The Southern Raiders if it's been leaked? I MUST KNOW!! lol Review!

* * *

Disclaimer:I will own Avatar when I start to ship Zutara. In other words, never.

* * *

Katara stopped running. She knew Aang was going to catch up, and he had.

"Painted Lady! Can I ask you something? I'm the Avatar", he said lifting up his headband.

"Uh…hello Avatar. How can I be of assistance?", said Katara, trying to sound like a spirit. _'What does a spirit sound like?? Oh crap'_ They were a far enough distance from Sokka and Toph, and she had plenty of time to blow the factory up. _'Why not try to help Aang? It can't hurt'_ , she ducked, trying to avoid him looking under her hat.

"You're really pretty for a spirit, by the way. But, anyway, I wanted to ask for your advice on something."

"What's on your mind, young Avatar?" She sat down on the ledge overlooking the disgusting river, Aang following suit.

"Hey, you kind look a lot like Katara."

"Who is this…Katara?" Aang took a deep breath.

"She's my waterbending teacher. But she's more than that. She's kind, and gentle, and beautiful, and caring, and strong, and beautiful, and gorgeous and- well, sorry, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, I like her. A lot." Katara tried to hide her mouth, which had fallen open.

"But there's this one problem." Aang said.

"And what is that?"

"To master the Avatar state, I had to let go of my earthly attachment. Namely, her."

"Did you?" She knew she would regret asking that question but it slipped out before she could stop it.

"Did I what?"

"Let go of her."

Aang's face fell. "I couldn't. I love her." Katara had to stop before continuing to control her astonishment.

"I couldn't master the Avatar state."

"But Avatar Aang, I heard from the uhh…other spirits that the fire bitch-I mean princess had prevented you from mastering it."

"Well, technically she did. When I was with the guru who was supposed to help me, I saw a vision of Katara in trouble, and that's how we ended up in the crystal catacombs underneath Ba Sing Se. There were too many Dai Lee agents for both Katara and I to fight, and I knew letting her go was the only way. Just as I was about to fully gain control, it all went black. I learned from Katara that Azula shot me with lightning, and that Katara used her water from the Spirit Oasis to save me." Katara, not knowing what to say to this, remained silent, letting the awkwardness of the moment hang in the air. Aang continued.

"What I wanted to ask you was if I should let her go. Or if I should tell her. You know, that I love her." At this last part, Katara couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, turned toward him, whipped her hat off, and said, in her normal voice:

"Hi Aang." Aang jumped up in astonishment, pointing crazily at her.

"YOU'RE the Painted Lady?!"

"Um…yeah."

"Are you SERIOUS?" he said, slapping his forehead. "You mean I just spilled my heart out about the girl I love…to the girl I love?" He started pacing back and forth, mumbling incoherently. Katara tried to hear what he was saying, but could only make out random phrases.

"So…stupid…shouldn't have told…should've been more…careful…ruin everything…mmmph!" his self-ridiculing was interrupted by a pair of crimson painted lips. _'Katara's kissing me. Oh my freaking hog-monkeys! Katara's kissing me!!' _as the kiss deepened Katara realized something. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled back abruptly.

"What's wrong?" asked Aang, confused. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she shrugged it off.

"Aang, THIS is wrong. I know I was the one who kissed you, but I shouldn't have."

"Why not?" he asked sadly.

"Because! You shouldn't place one person over the entire world!" She cried hysterically, tears streaming down her face. She tried to run away, but Aang reached for her arm, catching it and pulling her fiercely into another kiss. As they broke apart, Aang whispered,

"The guru doesn't get it." Katara stepped back.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"The guru doesn't understand. The avatar spirit was made human so it can relate to those it helps. To be human, you've got to have earthly attachments. Roku had a wife, remember?"

"When did you learn this? And, without the Avatar State….."

"Without the Avatar State I am fine. I learned this when I was unconscious. And besides, the guru made another mistake."

"And what is that?" Aang stepped forward.

"Katara, you don't make me weaker. You make me stronger. I'm defeating the fire lord to save the world, but more than that. I'm doing it for the people I love. I'm doing it for you, Katara."

"Oh Aang" She threw her arms around him, enveloping him in a tight embrace. Then she pulled back to look at him.

"I still need your help with one more thing."

"Yeah?" she leaned in, kissing him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He slid his around her waist, and the pair remained there. After a moment, they broke apart.

"I think I can help you with that."

* * *

Okay, let's just say they blew the factory up in the morning and Sokka got mad at them for making out, not blowing it up and he and Toph helped and the rest of the season is full of fluffy good Kataangness. Puhlease, like that would ever happen. I WISH! But nooo, they have to put all this fighting crap in, which I don't mind, except when it interferes with my fluff. I know I kinda stole part of Aang's speech from Nightmares and Daydreams and I don't own that or anything else here, so please don't sue me. Review! It makes me feel happy! D


End file.
